Naruto x Kingdom Hearts AU - Organization XIII's Newest Ninja
by rln-dere
Summary: I am Tenten, I am a nobody. I don't know a thing except the fact that I'm an expert weaponist and I'm number XIV in this organization. I'm just like a prototype of a story, my life has been planned out but yet, I feel like something is missing in the book. A page torn out of my longing life which was why I was reborn, why I was made into a new person...
1. Prologue - The Start Of It All

_****Disclaimer - I DO NOT own any of the characters used in this fanfiction, all rights go to their owner(s)**_

"A whole other universe?", I ask myself. "Another world that accessed our world in Konoha? Is it even possible for someone to have such chakra in hand to open a portal?" So many questions yet such little time. I turn to the right where Neji is, looking as cute as ever, maybe he's asking himself the same. I face to the left where Lee is SUPPOSED to be be but is instead with Gai-sensei spreading their cheers of youth (As always).

"N-Neji", I say clearing the silence between us. "Do you think it's possible for someone to have such a massive amount of chakra?"

He looks upward to the sky, a beautiful sign of intelligence, it makes Neji seem so attractive, and I like that. He faces me with a sly grin, "It's possible but highly unlikely. The person would need good control over chakra in order to wield a massive amount.", Neji replies.

I nod in response with a smile on my face as he grins back but I notice that my cheeks are hot. I've been feeling the burn recently and it's so... unlike me. It's possible that I may be developing feelings for Neji but he may just reject me in the end, lowering my self-esteem down to a level that might never rise again.

We both halt to a stop as Lee and Gai-sensei appeared in front of us after their couple hundred back flips of youth. Lee holds up a nicely rolled scroll in front of my face with a huge smile.

"Tenten, do you see this wonderful scroll?!", Lee booms excitedly.

"Y-yes, I can see...", I murmur, with a finger, pushing the scroll out of my face.

Neji puts a hand to my shoulder with his Byakugan activated, I assume he's scanning the scroll for any kind of unknown chakra, so genius, so Neji like.  
"I'd advise you to not unroll the scroll"l Neji says deactivating his Byakugan. "There is some sort of magic sealed inside which may trigger at anytime."

Lee ignores his warning and hands the heavy scroll into my arms. "Now Tenten! I think you should open the scroll since you're SO good with them!", Lee praises with Gai-sensei in back nodding in agreement.  
I hesitate, I know that I am good with summoning weapon scrolls NOT with these unknown scrolls, I mean, how do we know what this magic can summon?

I force a smile, "Why not?! I TOTALLY want to die by unknown magic!", I say sarcastically.

"No worries my friend!", Lee bursts once more. "May you have youth within your firing soul!"

Neji and I exchange glances, I can tell by the look on his face (especially in his eyes) is telling me to not reveal the magic inside but on the other hand, it may leave a small trace of the person who accessed our world! My questions may be answered, also, it's a one in a million kind of experience, right?

"I've made my decision.", I say. "I'll open it ONLY because all of us are dying from curiosity..."

Gai-sensei and Lee smile creepily, Neji mouths the words "I've got your back" to me as I nod to inform him that I know that he has my back. With a finger, I chip off the rectangular piece of tape and roll open the scroll. On the inside, there was black cursive writing, I cleared my throat and started to read out loud.

"Congratulations to you!", I start off. "You are now an official member of Organization XIII! Please proceed with caution as you wait for the next few moments."

Proceed with caution? What does that mean? I scan the sheet a second time until I realize something has nearly slipped through the corner of my eye. Near the bottom right hand corner is a thick black line, as I squint closely, there is some writing magically appearing. When the single word is visible enough for me to see, I let a tight gasp escape my mouth.

Neji reacts quickly and tears the scroll out of my hand then dropping it to the dirt path, holding up his hand like he was about to activate some kind of air palms technique.

"What's wrong Tenten?! Tell me!", he says while shaking my shoulders like crazy.

I try to speak but no words fall out of my mouth but a single action, I point to the scroll, the word on the line. Neji turns to look at where I was pointing at, before he could react, a blinding light came out of the scroll wrapping my body from my feet all the way up to my neck. I let out a small yelp, my body struggles to escape this towel but it had me paralyzed in shock. Neji reaches out for me with a jump, trying to get me back to the ground in his arms but fails and goes right through me.

The last thing I see is Neji limping off the ground with a worried face and the last thing I think off is "Neji... I promise you that I will never forget you..." Then my vision is blurred to white.

End of Prologue 01/02/2018

A/N - Thank you for reading the prologue of my first fanfiction that has ever been posted on here and I hope you guys can review it, what you think of it so far, if there's any mistakes etc... I would really appreciate it! And yes it's a Kingdom Hearts x Naruto fanfiction so there will be really cracky pairings~ In (technically) the first chapter, it'll start off with Zexion's P.O.V and transition to Tenten's P.O.V in the middle of the chapter so just a head's up and thank you! 3 -Rina


	2. Chapter 1 - Here She Is,Lost and Unknown

"Number six", the voice bounces around my head. "Your scroll was a success."

I turn away from my spells book to face the lord, Xemnas, I can't tell if he's serious or not. He always keeps a straight face when he speaks, same goes for the superior, Saix. Normally when Vexen and I experiment with potions and spells, it always ends up as an explosion and we become the laughing stock of the organization for the next few days, well, mainly me.

"Number Six, do you hear me?", the lord says, I blink a couple of times and nod in response. "I want you to be downstairs in the next couple minutes to help our new member out."

I nod again and watch Xemnas and Saix exit my room through the door, quietly leaving it shut. I fall on to the bed letting out a low groan, "Why me.", I murmur to myself. Being the short and one of the youngest members hurt as hell, they assume I'm emo because of my dark blue hair covering a side of my face and also since my nose is always stuck in a book. Clearly, I'm not, I'm like everyone else in this organization, I'm a nobody, I have no feelings and no heart, just like everyone else.

I would've talked back to Lord Xemnas but Saix would've shot one of his longing glares and may have murdered me one-shot but I never have the chance to speak. Also that I'm always taken granted for... Man, my life sucks.

I put on the Org. XIII robe, zipped it up and head out the door as I'm greeted by Number Nine, Demyx. I mean, he isn't that bad of a friend but I just want him to shut up at times, well, every one of us do.

"Hey Zexy!", Demyx greets me like a total 5 year old. "Want to come with me and listen to me play on my Sitar? You can tell me if I'm out of sync.", He says, strumming a chord on the instrument.

"I'd like too but I've been ordered to show the new member around the place.", I say hoping that he would leave me alone. "I guess I would help out later or-"

"No! This is great!", Demyx replies with a smile. "We can BOTH help show this new member around! Besides, how hard can it be?"

"You don't know where the hell the bathroom is.", I say.

"That's a life lesson to always focus, heheh..."

Okay, not the best idea in mind but I wound't be bothered if Demyx came to help, he may know a few more things about this place as he and Axel like to prank everyone of us. It may come in handy, and I just wonder, who did get consumed by the scroll?

...

I wake to find myself on the dirt ground, laying still in front of a metal silver gate, and when it opens, it leads to a huge castle. I wonder how I got here, what happened before I was here, and... This is strange, I don't know a single thing...

I attempt to stand but stumble right back down, I look down to find that I am wearing a black cloak with lighter shades of grey as accessory for the zipper. I hear a swing and I look up as the gate closes, there I see a man with grey spiky hair who also in the some cloak as me, the male held his hand out. I hesitate then accepted his help.

"Hello Tenten", he says. " I am Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII...", I repeat in a hushed voice.

"I was notified that you found a scroll and was taken into this world", Xemnas says gently. "I will remind you again that you're Tenten, a skilled weaponist and No. XIV in our organization."

I nod and examine the leader's face, his golden eyes really bring out his features out of his dark skin. Is it just him here? Where are all of the other members?

So now that I know who I am, I'm Tenten, I got here by opening a scroll, I'm an expert with weapons and I'm number 14 in this organization.

A shadow portal appears as two other males walk out, a boy who seems a few inches taller than me, he had silky navy blue hair, a side of his face covered by the hair. The boy's friend was a bit taller than him, he held a instrument that looked like a guitar but blue, his hair is blond and most of the strands are sticking up like blades of grass.

"Sup?", the blond says with a smile. I smile back at him to inform him that I'm a "good" person.

"We don't have time for this", the shorter male says in an annoyed tone.

"No. XIV, this is No. VI Zexion and No. IX Demyx.", Xemnas clears his throat. "It was supposed to be No. VI who would be showing you around but I guess his _friend_ decided to tag along.", he says.

I notice the tone of voice when he said "friend", does the lord not like friends? Or is Demyx just plain annoying? I'll just assume both...

Another portal appears as another male with blue hair and a huge "X" on his face walks through the portal, he leans in to the lord's ear and whispers softly. Xemnas nods and turns to face us three.

"An issue has just been brought up, I must go. No. VI, I'm putting you in charge, make sure that No. IX and our new member don't get lost or fool around. Got it?"

"Yes sir.", Zexion responds emotionless.

The Lord and the other male leave with through the portal and disappear in a zap, I look at the two boys blankly at first, studying them both carefully.

"So...", Demyx starts off. "I'm Demyx, I like playing music on my wonderful sitar, and I like to rock hardcore! Also, my power is to control water."

He nudges Zexion's arm, with a sigh, he begins to introduce himself.

"I'm Zexion.", the male says. "Let's get started so I can go back to whatever I was doing.", he says dryly and summons a portal.

I frown, I have a strong feeling that I don't like this "Zexion".

As we walk in the dark, shadowy portal, Demyx leans down to my height and whispers in my ear.

"No worries Ten', it's going to be alright.", he says. "Zexion is always like this but once you get to know him, you'll get to see to he's actually a really nice guy!"

"Thanks Demyx.", I respond.

We continue to walk silently in this never ending path of darkness, until of what seemed like forever, there's a dim light from the other side. I turn to look behind my back to see if Zexion is following Demyx and I, he is supposed to be showing me around and apparently Demyx is doing a hell better of a job then he is.

I roll my eyes in disgust at that thought but then felt nothing, literally nothing. As if my soul and all the meanings of living had just left me. I look down in pity at the dark ground, thinking "What is this and why can't I feel anything...?"

"I've "felt" that thing you're thinking of now when I first came to Organization XII...", Demyx says shyly. "We can't feel emotions because... We don't have hearts. We're nobodies."

"Nobodies?"

"Yeah... Nobodies. I guess it just happens to us all when we became a member...", he says.

I look at him waiting for another sentence but Demyx didn't say a word for the rest of the walk. I sigh and wonder, why did I become a nobody? Why was I chosen to be apart of this organization, I don't even have memories of my past...

My past.

Maybe that was what Demyx was hinting about when he said " _I guess it just happens to us all when we became a member..._ "

That all members don't remember anything about their past...?

The portal closes and my eyes adjust to the bright light, I blink a few times to see an entirely white room full of rooms that a regular house would have but... The rooms are larger and the furniture is extended, taking the couch for example, it's huge, as it seems like all fourteen members (including me) could fit, or squish in one small seat of the couch.

"I don't like the small space I have...", I say to myself.

Zexion puts a hand to my shoulder, which shocks me from my thoughts and says in a somewhat comforting tone,

"Welcome to Organization XIII Tenten."

Chapter 1 End - 01/04/2018


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome To Organization XIII

"Welcome to Organization XIII Tenten", I say with a slight grin.

Lord Xemnas did say to make it fer feel like that she's at home but how does one make them self feel comfortable when they have no memory of so? I feel like I would go insane if I continue to make up questions on the spot with rearranged wording, it really hurts my head. I guess probably since I've been reading too much Shakespeare these days...

"This place is... Larger than I expected it would be...", Tenten says in amazement, or what sounds like amazement.

She knows that we can't feel emotions, right?

"I guess especially when you're living with thirteen other strangers, it _totally_ feels like a large place to live in!", Demyx says. "Notice my hint of sarcasm there? Heheh..."

Tenten giggles as I shoot a glare at Demyx, "... _No. VI, I'm putting you in charge, make sure that No. IX and our new member don't get lost or fool around. Got it?",_ the lord's words bounce around my head. He's so damn troublesome already, won't he ever grow up?

"Yo", the feisty male says with a chuckle. "Seems like we got a new member already."

Oh crap, it's No. VIII, Axel is probably going to start bragging about how awesome he is...

"I better get Demyx and Tenten out of here before they start talking", I think to myself.

"Come on, you've seen the lounge room, you'll have to see the ki-"

"Oi new girl", Axel interrupts. "I'm Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Axel... Yup I got it memorized!", Tenten says with a smile.

"Oh please Axel", a female voice speaks out of nowhere. "You don't want to ruin the poor girl's reputation by feeding some of that ice cream you and Roxas share. What was it? Ah yes, it was called sea salt crap-cream~"

And it's No. XII, Larxene, things are going to get real with all her sass...

Axel seems triggered and began to make huge fuss about how cool sea salt ice cream is unlike Larxene, the blond just yawned then dazed off in her own imaginary sequence.

"You agree with me, don't you new girl?", he asks in a calm tone.

"As IF she would know how that crap tasted like!", Larxene pounces. "It's her first damn day here, how would you expect her to know?!"

Axel mutters under his breath, cursing Larxene as an evil grin slides onto her face.

"Can you please let Tenten be?", I scowl. "I'm trying to do my job here."

The fire head snaps out of his cursing phase and the sassy blond turns to look at me then begins to laugh snobbishly, Tenten looks at them innocently while Demyx goes off to get a drink.

"Doing your job?!", Larxene snorts. "More like your job is to just watch the new member daze off! Distancing herself from you to where you'll never meet!"

"Hn", Axel says in agreement. "Also the little fella seems to enjoy meeting us,well _me_ , importantly.", he says patting his hand on the brunette's head.

"Hey, um... I don't know much about myself but...", Tenten begins shyly, removing Axel's hand from her head. "I think that's rude to make fun of Zexion... and I don't like it. Besides, he and Demyx is supposed to show me around before I go ahead and introduce myself to anyone."

"Seems reasonable enough _sweetheart.",_ Larxene says in a sweet tone. "You have such nice manners _for a girl like you~"_

Demyx returns with a bottle of soda in his hand, "Hey, we going or not guys?, and walks off as if nothing happened. Axel shrugs and walks into the hallway as Larxene grins then goes up the stairs, you can hear the footsteps as they bounce.

I sigh in relief then I feel Tenten's hand grabbing onto mine, I turn to face and she looks into my eyes, her hazelnut pupils directly in mine.

"I guess you're welcome back there...", she says softly, her eyes slowly facing the ground.

 _Ba-thump_

Her hand lets go of mine and returns to her side.

 _Ba-thump_

She walks into the direction that Demyx went through.

 _Ba-thu..._

And it's gone.

I clutch onto my robe tightly, it feels like my nails would shred the spot to pieces or leave a mark after it's been dug in for too long but...

What the hell was that just now?

...

"Hey Demyx...", I say softly, still unsure of what I just did. "Are Axel and the blond girl always like that? You know, fighting, joking around and making fun of people?"

"Axel and Larxene, huh?", Demyx responds low. "Axel is a prankster for sure as I know him really well but Larxene on the other hand... Hell, you don't want to piss her off in anyway or she'll shock you, literally."

"Well, um... What does sea salt ice cream taste like? And who is 'Roxas'?", I ask him.

"I don't like spoiling the fun so how about I go introduce you to No. XIII, Roxas after this tour?"

"S-sure...!"

"Hey, sorry that I was a bit left behind... Something was just weighing in my mind...", Zexion interrupts quietly.

"And was that idea related to what Axel and Larxene said to you?", Demyx teased. "Don't worry Zexy, I'm here!"

"Shut up Demyx a-and don't call me that!", Zexion scowled.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at the two, they're so adorable when they act like this!

"Then I'll continue to do the tour taking your place! I mean it could help me as well", Demyx says.

"F-fine, like I care if you if you get hurt. Just get on it and hurry, we don't want this to take forever.", Zexion says who then summon his book of I think spells.

Well, this is going to be an interesting afternoon...

...

"Last but not least...!", Demyx says out of breath. "Y-your room!"

Zexion rolls his eyes and mumbles a small "Finally."

The male turns the door knob, it felt like the heat was burning onto my skin and I would melt.

My room?

It looks pretty plain.

Maybe I could hang my weapons on the shelf!

Once I get them...

I walk inside then turn to look at the corners of my room where I assume a closet of more simple Organization XIII robes would be set in.

Is this it?

I guess it is, I see Demyx and Zexion walking out behind me.

Zexion...

Is he hiding something?

Or was he always like that, the quiet type?

He seems interesting.

 **A/N - Why does this seem so rushed to meee?! Oh well, I can't make promises but I will try to make the next chapter a bit longer and not to have as many time skips. Sorry Dx**

01/20/2018


	4. Chapter 3 - Midnight Conversations

I flop on my bed.

Today was exhausting.

The room is so dull, I think of what I want to hang in my room.

Possible posters of my idols, maybe a hanger used to hold my weapons and a bin to support my many summoning scrolls.

Yeah, that'll look cool.

I look to the side as there's my first black cloak, the official Organization XIII, was put. It shined in the light of my lamp, it felt like leather as well, possibly fluffy on the inside.

I was told about the darkness, and how we're "nobodies"..

 _"Yeah... Nobodies. I guess it just happens to us all when we become a member.."_ , Demyx's voice echos in my mind.

What does he means it all just happens to us?

Is there something deeper to all of this than just being heartless?

How are we even living if we don't have hearts?!

I shouldn't over-think this, it's too much.

I get off the bed as I grab the the cloak as I unzip it, I get a good look at the piece of clothing, it's long, it looks like it'll touch my toes, it also may keep me really warm.

But what do I wear underneath?

What I have on now?

Is it possible to even sleep in this?

 _"Enough questions for today Tenten, you just got here."_ , I tell myself, shaking those thoughts out of my head as I fit through both of the sleeves then zipping the cloak up.

 _"Not bad",_ I mumble as I get off the bed, I look towards the window and walk there.

I push the cloth aside as I gaze out the window.

It's dark.

It's night.

The stars are shining in the velvet sky, I wonder how the midnight breeze would feel in this kind of condition.

Warm?

Cool?

Just about right?

I'll find out when I do get out, I assume..

I turn back to the white door then back out the window.

I'm sure it's lights out, I could explore tomorrow..

But curiosity kills the cat.

I bet that no one stays up this late, there's not even a clock, as if I would know what time it is.

I tip-toe across my room, making sure no sound was heard.

I slowly turn the handle, as the the door creaks and I peek out, looking both ways as if I were crossing the streets then proceed to walk.

The hallways are so empty and dark, as if I were talking a stroll in the forest, the many doors facing each other like trees, my imagination is quite surprising.

"Now which way did Demyx say was the door to the balcony..?", I ask myself, trying to remember.

A left, continue walking then right, then straight and two large white doors should be there.

I follow those instructions, it actually worked.

Wow, I'm smart.

I hesitate as my hand is slightly over the door handle, the worst possible scenarios came popping in the depths of my head.

 _1\. I get caught by the Lord or the Superior and then get turned into a heartless._

 _2\. Fool around and get caught on security tape or be recorded._

 _3\. Accidentally fall off the balcony and die._

Whatever, you only live once.. or twice in this case.

As I clutch tightly on the handle, there's this louder creak which echos down the hall as the doors open automatically themselves.

I freeze in shock, that was strange.

I slowly take a step as I inhale the fresh air, my eyes closed as I feel spiritually connected with nature.

The midnight breeze is cold, I open my eyes as there's a shadow figure on the balcony as well.

Who could that be?

The male figure was sitting on the ledge with a book in his hand. He flips the page, I am worried that he may fall down.

 _ **(Third point of view)**_

"What are you doing out here so late Tenten..?", Zexion interrupts as he slams his books closed, his mysterious eyes glared deeply into her hazel chocolate eyes as his head turned, his navy blue hair covering one of his eyes as the wind continues to blow.

"I..", _c'mon Tenten, think!_ "I couldn't sleep so I decided to inhale some fresh air.", she spoke falsely, hoping that the taller male wouldn't notice the lie.

"Okay then..", he shrugged as he reopened his black hard cover book, his interest now back in the book of words.

Tenten crossed her arms over her chest as she lets out a sigh, _"What is up with him?!"_ , she thought as she stormed up to him.

"Y-you know you can fall like that, right?!", she interrupted. "Don't you even care for yourself?!", her heart racing with every word she blurted out as her hand reaches up to grab his hand and pull him off the ledge but was stopped with a sudden tight squeeze on her hand.

"You know it's not polite to slap someone so suddenly, right?", Zexion mocked with a grin as he gets onto his legs.

"I-I wasn't going to slap you!", she backs off, shaking his hand off hers. "Y-you idiot!"

"Seems like it."

The brunette glared at him. "I told you already, didn't I?"

"Well I wasn't listening, was I?"

"Apparently not..", she mumbled as she catches another grin spread across his face. "I haven't seen you smile, or even grin at all today. What's so funny Zexion?!"

"Nothing, it's just that you seem to really hate my guts.", he chuckled.

"Hate your guts..?", she mumbled quietly. "Why would I hate your guts? I don't think you're that bad.."

"The expression on your face when you were around me earlier today, the thoughts you've been having, how you stayed close to Demyx.. That gave me the vibes of you hating me.", he mumbles softly.

Tenten looks at him with a puzzled look, without thinking, she places a hand on his shoulder and then looks into his eyes.

"I don't think you're bad at all Zexion..", her tone of voice sweet like honey. "It's just my first day here, that's why I'm so unfamiliar with everything.. Sorry.."

"No need to apologize Ten', it's also my fault, sorry about that as well..", he reassured as his eyes flickered to focus on the stars in the sky as he carefully removes her hand off his shoulder.

She realizes the stars then gazed up as well.

"They are quite pretty tonight..", she says, as her eyes twinkled like the stars.

"I guess..", he shrugs, placing his book aside. "The world is really a beautiful thing... What I see is that the stars each resembles someone very important to me.."

The brunette looks at him and smiles. "Who do you think of as you look up at the stars?", Tenten asked, curious of who the male would say.

Zexion looks at her then back into the sky. "There is only one person so far and that would have to be..", he hesitates for a second, the wind dies down and it was silent between them. "It is Demyx I think if when I look up in the stars."

Her eyes widened. "Demyx?"

"Yeah.. Surprising, isn't it?"

"Very.. But why him?"

"You make it sound like you want me to think of you instead, but we just met.", he grins once more.

"E-eh?!", she backs off then returns to standing next to him, her cheeks bright red. "N-no I don't! Actually, it would be nice if someone thought of me.. Ah! What I meant was...", she heaves heavily.

Zexion laughs then calms himself with a deep breath.

"Why I think of him..? It started off when I was minding my own business a few years back..", he began, his finger moving in a figure eight motion on the ledge. "I was considered a loner when I first joined, I was called emo for my floppy blue hair and my interests in books, then one day.. Demyx came up to me and sat next to me..."

...

 _"Hey.. Zexion, was it..?", Demyx asks with a smile on his face._

 _"Y-yeah..", Zexion responds softly, not so sure about the boy who just walked up to him. "You are..?"_

 _"The name's Demyx.", he says, his smile getting wider as his hand was just hanging there._

 _"Okay..?", Zexion responded, taking the other boy's hand and shaking it._

 _"You seem pretty lonely, would you like a friend?"_

 _"A friend..?", he mumbles._

 _"A friend!", Demyx repeats as he summons his sitar, as a bit of water splashed on the tiled ground. "Here, lemme introduce myself in a way you'll remember me as.."_

 _..._

Zexion looks to the ground with a smile "...Demyx then began to play his sitar and sang a song in the most annoying way and dumbest tone ever but it was worth it."

Tenten grins. "Thats's cute.."

"Shut up, it is not." he snaps then sighs. "Sorry, I hate it when someone says cute.."

"No worries!", she says, gesturing with her hands. "Also, it was partially my fault."

"Eh, what are you supposed to know.", he mumbles as he adjusts his hair.

"Not much about you."

"What a horrible roast."

"I know."

Their eyes met each others, his ocean blue eyes and her hazel brown eyes, the endless staring contest. In unison, they parted, their eyes now darted towards the small, twinkling stars once more.

Tenten looked down, deep in thought. After this small talk with Zexion, his much less arrogant side and how calm his voice was so comforting. Just being with him made her feel like as if she had a heart. It was a different feeling from when she was with Demyx, a huge gap between the numbers 0 and 100.

Zexion felt the same. His stomach felt warm and fuzzy on the inside, his imaginary heart was beating fast, as if it were on fire. Demyx was his best friend, he had never felt this feeling for such a long time ever since he first met him and ever since, his heart had never ached. He enjoyed his small conversation with her. Was there something about being around Tenten which made him feel different?

But nobodies can't feel emotion, nor do they have hearts, they both knew that.

The stars continued to shine bright as they stood in silence, hearing nothing but their own breathing.

"It's getting late..", Zexion clears up the silence. "We should be going back to our rooms and prepare for tomorrow."

"You're right..", she agrees, fiddling with her two fingers. "Do you want to meet up here again tomorrow and talk? I really did enjoy tonight."

The male thinks for a moment then replies, "Sure.", a smile upon his face.

"Great!", she exclaims. "I'll see you tomorrow Zexion, good night."

Tenten exits the balcony, leaving the two large doors slightly opened for him. Zexion sighs as he picks up his book and then looks back in the sky for a split second.

"Who are you really Tenten..? And what is your purpose of staying here in the organization?"

.

.

.

 **Author's Note - Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! I know it's been four months since I last updated but I sort of lost interest in writing this but my rule is to NEVER abandon anything I write and I'm keeping that promise. I promise you guys that I'll update as soon as possible! Have a good day or night!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Sea Salt Ice Cream

**The Next Day**

Waking up can be really harsh, especially if your dreams are better than reality. The saddest part of it is, though, that eventually even the memory of your dream will fade - if you are even lucky enough to remember it that is. Then you're left with this lonely feeling of nothing in your heart as it aches, left to explore in the empty void of emotions, the only proof that you ever had the dream to begin with.

As if yesterday night was all a dream but the positive thing about it was that it was reality, that she didn't forget anything of it. Her memory was fresh and clear, it was all so clear, so vivid, she could still see his imaginary face and smile in the white ceiling.

Tenten laid on her side, her curly brown strands of hair in the way of her eyes which blocked out the sun's morning rays. The calm gentle breeze pushed her curtains aside to where the smell of faint grass filled the air.

It was her second day, the morning being pleasant on this calm summer day. Her schedule was all planned in her mind, first get dressed and do that morning routine thing, go down for breakfast, meet in the room full of tall chairs and get assigned for a mission and continue on with day and pray that it's going to go well, just how it were planned in her day-dream.

How she knew all of this?

A sign of the schedule of each day was posted up on the bathroom door.

Tenten sighs and tumbles out of her bed, leaving her sheets crumpled like paper, her pillows were left on the hard ground.

"Maybe I should hurry up..", she mumbles as she reaches for her robe and slips it on. "I do have a big day ahead of me.."

A few minutes later...

The door was gently closed as Tenten walked out. Her once loose brown locks were now in two even buns on the side of her head, her robe zipped up exposing no part of her fair skin as small pouches filled with small summoning scrolls that filled up the space.

She was ready for anything.

Following her imaginary plan, she began to walk down the hall, man, was this hallway never-ending. There were so many items there were painted or hanging on the wall. There was even a small shelf which seemed about 30 centimeters topped with multi-coloured potions, the container fragile and would break easily like someone's heart who has been toyed with.

 _"I wonder what all of these mixtures are needed for..",_ she thought as the brunette continued to walk down the hall _._

She turns down the corner and spots another young member closing his room door, he had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes which didn't give off such a friendly expression at first. The boy turns and spots Tenten examining him from the corner, she quickly looks away, hoping he didn't see her clearly.

"Hey..!", he greets with a warm smile, appearing right next to her as she reacts with a small gasp then a smile back.

"Hey.. You sort of scared me for a second.", she admits as the other member chuckles.

"Sorryabout that", he replies with another smile. "I'm Roxas, number XIII. You must be the newest member that came yesterday! Number XIV, Tenten, right?"

"Y-yeah!", _So this is him..?_ "How'd you know?"

"Axel told me.. We are best friends after all..", he smiles at his best friend's name then looks at her. "Wanna go get breakfast, I bet Xiggy's being forced to cook once more, better than Xaldin's actually.."

With a puzzled look, "I'm sorry, who?"

"Um... Never-mind..", he gestures with his hand, flopping it back and forth. "You'll meet them downstairs."

...

Breakfast wasn't friendly nor welcoming.

It was chaotic.

First off, as the two young members walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, sudden six lances were sparred by a tall broad shoulder man with black long hair which missed the two by a centimeter (Tenten assumed that was number III, Xaldin), the lances aimed at another member who had an eye-patch covering one of his eye as ran for his life (she assumed that was number II, Xigbar), followed along with a yell from No. IV, Vexen as he spills a potion on the table as it causes an explosion. Roxas and Tenten exchange glances as no. X, Luxord grabs a couple of bottles of sake with a deck of cards in his hand as Larxene passes by throwing her knives slightly above Deymx's head as Axel summons his chakrams of fire to join in the fun, the brunette turns towards the window as one of the members were watering his fine red roses, making sure they were getting enough sunlight in order to grow. One of the largest members who seemed quite strong, (who Roxas told her that was no. V, Lexaeus) was quietly picking up a book an flipping it open to a page then started to read. Lord Xemnas and Saix were peacefully reading a shared newspaper as if nothing was happening.

Then in came Zexion, Tenten's eyes watched his every move like a hawk. The short member sighed then took a seat at the table as he pulled out his "Book of Retribution" and began to mumble some of the spells. He, as well were watching her, wondering if it were all a dream, a single question remained stuck in his head and repeated in the depths of his head.

 _"Who are you Tenten? What is your purpose?"_

It was suddenly silent, all in a blink of an eye, the thirteen members were at the table, huddled around the leader as he whispers something into Saix's ear then nods.

Xemnas began to speak, his booming all around the room, he spoke about missions, fixing up their screwed behavior and then he brought up no. XIV, Tenten and her first day in their organization.

 _"Be nice to her, she's new.",_ he says as heads turn to face the young girl next to Roxas, some smiling as some had a ticked off expression.

Then they were dismissed.

Zexion leaves, book still in hand and head stuck in it, Tenten watched him exit, wondering if he forgot about yesterday night and how they spoiled some secrets about their personal lives.

His footsteps were faint, now with just her, Roxas, and the two leaders in the kitchen at the table.

"Oi, Roxas.", a voice shouts from behind as he turns and shifts his eyes, giving his signature warm smile. "You coming?"

"Sure thing Axel!", he exclaims then looks to Tenten.

"You can go, I don't mind."

"Would you like to come hang out with Axel and I?", he asked. "He wouldn't mind if we had another friend to join us.."

"S-sure!", _this is my chance to hang out with Axel and Roxas!_ "But where do you guys go to hang?"

"You'll see~"

...

"The view up here is amazing!", she cried as the wind ran through her hair. "But how are you guys not afraid of falling off?"

"We're just pretty used to hanging up here..", he replies with his eyes downcast, the thought of falling off the edge filled his head, quickly he erased the thought and smiled. "I wonder what's taking Axel so long.."

"Sorry that I'm late Roxas-", his blue-green eyes darted towards Tenten then grinned. "At least I brought an extra bar of ice cream."

In his hand, he was holding three bars of ice cream which were the colour of pale turquoise.

"One for me, one for you and one for the new girl.", he announced as he handed her the bar.

Tenten looked at it blankly, it was tempting to take and eat but yet, Larxene's words from the day before have influenced her, _"What was it? Sea salt crap cream?"_

"It's not bad~", Axel charmed with his rich voice, she was convinced to taste it.

She takes it out of his hand, nods as a "thank you" then licks the bar.

"It's salty.. But sweet..", she mumbles then taking another lick.

"That's what Roxas said when he first tasted it!", he smiles then takes a bite into his bar. "Guess you guys might have the same minds."

Roxas giggles and she smiles, it was peaceful sitting on a clock tower eating ice cream, it reminded her of something she did back when she was somebody.. But how did she remember so suddenly? No one remembers anything about their past life, only the present and everything that has happened since the first day of becoming a nobody.

An image flashes in her head, a boy with pale violet eyes and a boy in a green jumpsuit and there was her, all of them at a store having a dango or two to eat. It was so vivid, it felt so real but nothing was ever real.

The ice cream drips then slips out of her hand, it falls towards the ground as she as well felt like she were the one falling. Axel notices then tried to reach for her hand before Tenten fell off the ledge, Roxas goes behind and helps, leaving behind his ice cream.

Tenten was dangling on the edge, her heart was racing, her head hurts, her bones ached, everything, every part of her body aced but what hurt the most was her non-existing heart. Her eyes were shut closed tight, her hand was grasped tightly on his, she heard some distant words, yells for help but couldn't make the rest of them out.

Then it was pitch black.

.

.

.

 **Author's note - Sorry if this chapter seems short Dx But I did keep my promise to update as soon as possible! Thank you guys~**


	6. Chapter 5 - Chat While She Rests

"Is she okay Lord Xemnas?", Zexion asks politely as he gazed upon Tenten's still body, she was placed on a bed a few moments after the slight accident.

Axel was able to pull the brunette up with the help of Roxas and a few others from behind, it was unknown of why she collapsed so suddenly after the faint taste of sea salt ice cream on the tip of her tongue but yet, how would he know? Zexion wasn't there to see the entire incident happen with his own eyes.

But he blamed the ice cream, it sounded stupid but it sounded like one of the only possible explanations.

"No. XIV will be okay No. VI, stay and watch over her for the time being as I get to the bottom of this whole problem.", he hissed then walked out the door, closing it shut.

Zexion sighs as the door creaked open once more, he turns as Demyx walks in carrying his sitar but without a smile on his face.

"I haven't seen you frown in a couple of years..", Zexion mumbles as the blond took a seat next to him.

Demyx rolled his eyes then sighed. "I couldn't agree more.", he groaned as he plucked a string which sounded like a broken heart. "I thought I could enlighten the mood by strumming some chords myself then make up a song on the spot but I don't think it's going to work.."

He glanced over to Tenten then back to his best friend. "Any idea on what happened which caused this entire situation?"

"Nope, not from what I know of.. But I blame the ice cream for it.", Zexion jokes then grins to himself.

"You're grinning, that's cute.", Demyx complimented as a smile spread across his face. "I haven't seen that in forever."

"Don't call me cute, 'cause I'm not.", he snaps as the blond chuckled. "At least you're smiling, I don't like to see others frown.."

"Hey, maybe we do have hearts after-all..!", he teases as Zexion pouts.

"You're really bad at making jokes, we're heartless."

"Who said we couldn't have hearts though?"

"Lord Xemnas."

"But how does he know for sure?"

"Because he's the lord, he gave us a new life and a purpose."

"But how did he do that?"

"How should I know? Stop confusing me!", the male snaps as a sweat-drop fell down the back of the blond's neck.

"Sorry, sorry.", he apologized with a small smile then picked up his sitar. "I'm just really curious and a blabbermouth at some points when I'm around people I like."

"That.. sounds weird.", he blushes then looks away.

"Like as in I who I hang out with a lot and I just want to get to know them better.. Basically I'm describing you..", he smiles, it was like Demyx were the sun and Zexion was the moon. Two different personalities but yet they get along so well, simply like best friends.

A string was strummed, recognized as the string Hi'E.

"Don't tell me.."

"Yup, I've decided to play something.", Demyx exclaims as he plays the same not again and reassured his fingers were in the correct position. "Trust me Zexy', it'll be good."

The blond strummed a few other notes then began to strum violently, as if he were playing a Twenty One Pilots' song (We Don't Believe What's On TV), then began to sing.

His voice filled the empty room, his head swaying side to side as he made up a sentence on the spot, a random tune in mind.

Seconds continued to fly by, the indigo haired male glanced over to Tenten as she was grinning as well which caused him to grin as well.

"Everything has changed..", Zexion mumbled as he looked the blond in the eyes, his eyes the colour aquatic blue. Demyx looked into the shorter male's dark blue eyes then they both looked over to Tenten.

"I agree.", he answers with a smug grin. "Hopefully Tenten enjoyed that small tune.. I also hope that she wakes up soon."

"I'll tell you everything that happened once I get it out of her.", Zexion smiles.

"Sure thing.", the blond smiled back.

...

"Hey..", she spoke softly as the male looked away from his book.

"Are you okay?", Zexion asked reaching for her arms.

"Yeah.. It was probably a malfunction in my code.", she jokes then her smile fades to a frown.

"Something is on your mind.", he frowns.

"We don't remember anything from our past, when we were humans or whatever we were.. Right?", Tenten sounded lost, confused in the tone she was using.

"No.. no we don't."

"But why..?", a hand to her chest, to her non-existent heart. "I had a blurry vision, a image or even a flow of energy enter my head.."

"A vision..?", he repeated then looked up to the stars, as she looked down in despair. "What do you mean by energy flowing into your mind?"

"The feeling felt.. Sensational but yet it was like a tornado of thought which kept me away from the two who appeared in my imagination.. It was such a vivid image, which made it feel so real..", her hands gestured nearly every word.

"Do you think..", his voice trailed off as the the male hesitated to say the forbidden word. "..Do you think it's a memory?"

"That's what I was thinking.. I saw two boys, maybe the same age as me but the one with pale clear eyes was grasping onto my hand and a charming smile was spread across his pale face. I have got to admit, he did seem quite cute..", Tenten smiled trying to recall the unknown male's image.

"What about the other boy?", Zexion asked. "You did say two boys were in your mind when it occurred.."

"The other boy didn't seem so appealing to me, I know he wore the colour green and had tan skin.", she looked to Zexion then to the midnight sky. "But nevermind that, we were in a forest and the three of us were planning on eating some sea salt ice cream.."

"You tasted the salty treat earlier today, right?", Zexion flipped his book open to a page titled "Memories".

"That may have caused my mind to trigger with a memory from when I were a somebody..!", she exclaimed then glances at the male's book. "Do you think Lord Xemnas is wrong about everything with this proven fact?"

"I'm not so sure myself..", he sighs then closes his book shut as the brunette watched him head for the door.

"At least I have someone to trust my feelings with.. And it's only been a day..", Tenten thought then smiled.

"It was the ice cream that caused the sudden flashback which may mean if you eat or even experience some similar things, your mind may trigger another memory until you finally..", his voice trailed off once more.

"Until I finally what..?", her tone of voice used sounded concerned, she catches up to him and places her hand on his shoulder, Zexion looks to her then back to the door.

"Until you finally retrace your past and then turn back into a somebody, back to your human-self..", he finishes.

"I-I don't understand Zexion! What do you mean I'll turn back to my normal human-self?!", she turns away, her hand clutched to a fist, placed against her chest.

"Lord Xemnas didn't choose you to join our Organization in the first place Tenten.", he whispered then frowns.

"Not like how everyone else joined..?", her invisible heart began to race, many thoughts filled her head as curiosity got the best of her mouth.

"No."

"Then.. Then how?! If you know, then I have to know! I have the right to know about the situation if I'm involved!", the brunette yelled.

"That's enough chit-chat for today no. XIV and no. VI, you should both be asleep and resting for tomorrow.", the lord interrupts pushing them away from each other. "Both of you shoukd be heading down but no. VI, I would like a word with you before you leave."

"Yes sir.", he mumbles, he glanced over to her then back to the concrete floor of the balcony. His eyes read sadness and as if he were apologizing without words.

"No. XIV, you are dismissed.", he announces as they both watched her leave.

Once the door finally closed, Xemnas glared at the shorter male and sighed.

"No. IV, our newest member can't, no, NEVER know that she was brought into our organization with a scroll of yours which somehow landed in the depths of 'Konoha', she'll be on her knees wishing to go back and to see her boyfriend and her other team members."

"It's best that she does, we don't deserve her kindness nor her talents.", Zexion sighs then looks into the leader's golden eyes. "We took her away from everyone she loved, her friends, her teachers, family.. They must be worried sick about her!"

"The same rule applies to you, but overtime, they'll eventually forget about you..", he cruelly spoke. "Do you understand no. IV? No. XIV shall NEVER know about our small secret."

"Yes sir.."

"Good. Now, have a well rest sleep."

The doors slam behind him.

What was Zexion going to tell Demyx..?

.

.

.

 **Author's note - The plot is slowly twisting, I will be writing a "Chapter 5.5" for how everyone is managing back in Konoha. Thank you everyone!**


	7. Chapter 5 & A Half - Back In Konoha

It's been two days since the brunette's disappearance, but it felt like the time dragged on to years then to centuries for Neji.

The fifth hokage, Lady Tsunade, had set up a search team and to find traces of unknown magic left from where Tenten had been taken.

That exact place on the dirt path.

The entire moment flashed through his eyes.

He was able to recall the fear in her eyes, her hazel brown eyes, the way she represented fear was the last thing he ever saw from her. Her hand reaching out for his, reaching for her, the way he jumped right through her and fell to the hard cold ground.

That memory was forever taboo.

Hinata, his cousin, tried to cheer him up by showing him pictures of Tenten from what was on her Instagram and defined "pretty" as Tenten but little did the raven know, it made him miss her even more.

The two would always go sparring together, training, sometimes go out as friends but they would always be together. Kind of being stuck like glue, you wouldn't have the strength to separate them cause as best friends, they'd do everything together.

Since Neji had a major crush on the brunette, it made it even worse.

"What if I'll never see her again?"

"What if she forgets about me?"

"It won't be the same between us then.."

It just ached in his heart, recalling memories hurt even more, her smile was one of her strengths that he enjoyed about her. The sudden moments when they could read minds by only only looking into each other's eyes felt magical, a fantasy come to life.

Tenten was that important to him, it felt as if there were a tear in his heart, a piece missing from his life after she'd been taken away from him.

But what if he were the one who ends up forgetting her?

Oh, the endless possibilities of how his life would ends, but he knew it wouldn't end without Tenten.

There was a sudden knock on the door, he mumbles a low "Come in" as Hinata enters his room.

"N-Neji.. Lady Fifth h-has found a small remaining piece f-from Tenten..", the raven stutters as her shaky hands opened, revealing the small charm which Tenten once wore on her very wrist.

Neji's eyes widen, quickly snatching the bracelet out of his cousin's hand. It was the bracelet he had given the brunette for her birthday, the silky red fabric with golden lining around it, representing her culture.

 _"Thanks a lot Neji! I promise you, I will never take it off.."_

"H-How?! She promised me..", he ponders for a second, Hinata staring blankly at him with her head cocked. "Unless.. The magic around her removed small accessories which may give away hints of what her life used to be like.."

Hinata puts a hand on his shoulder, then sits down next to him on the bed, stroking her hand in a motion which comforted Neji.

"My nightmare had came true..", he sighs as his eyes began to water. "Tenten had lost her memory that day.. Leaving no trace or clues of how to find her.."

Maybe she's in another world..

 _Whatever or where ever she is at the moment, I promise you, Tenten, that I'll bring you back here, home._

...

"I really wish she were here..", Sakura mumbled followed by a sigh from Ino.

"It'll be okay Sakura.", the blond gives a forced smile then sits next to her. "It's like trying to get Sasuke back, but only this time, we know that Tenten will come back for sure."

"Thanks a lot Ino, you really are a great friend.", she smiles as the flower petals began to fall from the trees.

"No problem.. After all, rumor has it saying that she's been taken to another world..", she sighs as her best friend gives a glare. "She's not going to be back anytime soon.."

"Thanks for ruining the moment."

...

"Lady Fifth, we've received a mix of good and bad news.", Shizune says as she brings in a stack of paperwork to do, placing it on the female's desk.

"What about it?", Tsunade asks, her fingers strumming impatiently against the counter-top of the wooden table.

"Well, Tenten won't be returning to this world for another few days but the good news is that our search party found some sort of substance on the dirt path where the scroll was opened.", she explains, taking a small plastic bag which contained a small speck of a navy blue hinted with black sort of magic.

"Well, it's definitely NOT chakra.", the hokage jokes then examines the substances closely.

"Well Lady Tsunade? What should we do?"

"We should take it to some scientists to experiment around with the thing, until we get further notice of this whole incident." , Tsunade takes out a pen and began to sign the papers. "Thank you Shizune, you're excused."

"You're welcome.", she bowed then left, closing the door gently.

.

.

.

 **A/N - Just a preview of what's happening back in Konoha, looks like Neji has found out about the entire "memory loss" thing, sort of.. This is not really a chapter, it's just a small piece of writing which will lead to the end of this fanfiction. I'm so excited and I thank all of my readers who are still with me! Please don't forget to review so I can improve my way of writing, and I'm not asking for favourites, you like the story, you do you!**

 **Thank you guys and love you all!**


	8. Chapter 6 - Cursed Rainfall

Has it already been two days of staying in this Organization?

Tenten didn't believe that, after what happened last night with Zexion and Lord Xemnas, keeping their circle small full of secrets.

The single phrase was pounding in her head non-stop.

 _"Lord Xemnas didn't choose you to join our Organization in the first place Tenten.",_ Zexion's voice repeated.

'What did he mean by Lord Xemnas didn't choose me in the first place?', she thought as a sigh escaped her mouth.

It was a brand new day, maybe she could ask Zexion, if she dared.

The brunette glanced over to the window, the sky didn't seem so friendly today, it was going to thunderstorm.

The sound of the water pouring filled her head, pitter-patter goes the rain, the fresh smell of damp cloth and wet grass surrounded her.

As if it was actually raining.

Her door was gently opened as the blond greeted her with a smile.

"Morning Tenten.", he gives a warm smile, as if he were the sun, bringing happiness to the gloomy castle, although it seemed more like a Demyx thing to do.

"H-hey..", she forced a smile. "What's up Roxas?"

"Lord Xemnas called for you, a small meeting downstairs, I know that Zexion is involved as well.", Roxas looked downwards and forced a smile. "I was only sent to wake you, please hurry. Lord Xemnas hates to be kept waiting."

"O-oh, sure thing.", Tenten watched him leave.

...

"Ah, there you are XIV.", the lord's voice interrupt her trance, Tenten looks up emotionless.

Zexion scanned her, her body language was telling him that she may be exhausted, her robe wasn't properly zipped or put on, her brown hair was loose and wavy, he decided to not say anything at all but to stare at the ground instead.

 _Lord Xemnas didn't choose you to join our Organization in the first place Tenten._

The male "felt" guilt, maybe saying nothing would've been better than letting the words slip out of his mouth.

Regret, regret was what he felt.

"So, last night.", Xemnas paused for a moment and grinned.

"Yes? What about last night?", she asked as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear, her cheeks a bit red.

The rain continued to drizzle, the sound completely filling up her ears and the background.

The lord spoke, his lips were moving but no words were coming out, as if the lights were fading away and all the colours turning to grey.

Everything was in slow motion, time may have froze in her eyes but the sound of her hear hasn't, drip, drop, the rain never stops.

 _'Forget about it.'_

 _'Forget about it all.'_

Zexion glanced over to her, her eyes were darted to the ground, no soul was left in her as if she were dead.

"Excuse me sir, may we be excused?", Zexion politely asked.

"I'm done my lecture, you both are dismissed.", Xemnas summons a portal and disappears.

"Is anything even real..?", Tenten mumbled.

"Tenten, you zoned out for a moment.", Zexion placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She snapped out of her trance and her blurry thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good.", she forced a smile once more then sighed. "Zexion.. What you told me yesterday still haunts me.."

"I tried being nice yet you still ask..", he glanced over to her then to the ceiling, they were just told to ignore yesterday's conversation. "We were just lectured Tenten, did you not listen at all?!"

"S-sorry.. Curiosity gets the best of me.", she played with her strand of her, twirling it around her finger.

"You'll forget either way..", Zexion walked to the door and doesn't dare to look back. "We all do.."

"Wait!", he turns around, his aqua eyes weren't bright but misty and thick, as if he were trying to escape from pain. "What.. What do you mean we all do?!"

"It doesn't matter at all, nothing does.", Zexion snapped. "And since when did you care, why did this all happen.."

"Please do me a favor Zexion.. Just this once..", she pleads, her eyes watering. "Please tell me.. How I got into this organization.."

"No, I can't.. I promised.", he reaches for the knob. "I need to be excused, I need to be left alone for a period of time."

The door swings shut.

It was just Tenten.

"Z-Zexion.. I..", the brunette whimpered, it was quiet, way too quiet.

The sound of rain filled up the room as Tenten fell to the ground.

A neverending nightmare was what it seemed.

The rain was definitely cursed.

...

"It's pretty rare to see you outside in weather like this Zexy.", the blond spoke in a flirtatious voice.

The male closed his book and gave his signature glare.

"I told you to not call me Zexy ever again! What the hell is wrong with you?!", he growled then frowned, his eyes widened to realization. "Sorry Demyx, I.."

The blond gave a smile as he walked up to his friend, opening up a umbrella, providing shelter for them both from the rain.

"Don't apologize, it was partially my fault.", Demyx assented.

The wind began to pick up as the dark storm clouds angered and howled, thunder began to rumble as lightening strikes.

"Something wrong?", the blond asked, he looks over to the shorter male but Zexion looks away before their eyes could even meet.

"It's all my fault Demyx, I shouldn't have said anything in the first place..", he sniffed and darted his eyes to the dirt path.

They were so high above, death only crossed his mind at the moment, the only possible solution to end his suffering from all of these years.

 _No one would care, no ever did._

"ZEXION!", Demyx screamed, his hand quickly reaching for his before the navy haired male fell to his death.

They two were wet, he was dangling from the balcony, his only best friend saved him, Demyx's grip tight onto his, it couldn't be the end just yet, not today.

"Why Demyx..? Why..?!", he yelled. "If I died tonight, the stars would still appear and shine to it's fullest, the sun would still come out and share it's happiness, the earth would still rotate and the seasons would change as if nothing happened..! So why not Demyx..? W-Why won't you let me DIE?!"

The rain was banging against their robes, it wasn't gentle but heavy, weighing them down, making it harder for them to hold onto each other.

"I can't Zexion.", Demyx began as he was pulling Zexion up. "I can't lose you too."

 _I can't lose you too._

Those five words were powerful, strong against his heart.

"C'mon Zexy, a hug?"

"..."

Zexion looked up sadly, both of Demyx's arms wrapped against his smaller body then pulling him close into his chest. The way his body worked was familiar to Zexion, the way the blond's heart beated, the smell of fresh water, time froze around them.

The sound of rain faded, no more wind, lightening strikes formed to the sound of their heartbeats combined into one, only the embracing feeling of warmth and comfort from a hug.

"Don't forget to apologize to Tenn', make sure she doesn't do the same.", Demyx whispered.

"Thanks Demyx..", Zexion smiled, hugging the water user tightly.


End file.
